Jack Frost Avenger
by Ultimate Lyoko Warrior
Summary: Post ROTG and Pre Avengers. What if Jack accidentally caused the accident that killed Tony Stark's parents? What if Tony became her friend? What would change? Rated T because I'm paranoid, FemJack Frost, and I got the picture off of a Google search. Please review and tell me what you think! On Hiatus


_**Chapter 1: Stark meets Frost**_

It's been three years since the Guardians had to defend the Earth from Pitch and right now Jackie 'Jack' Frost was in Malibu to bring some snow there since it was winter. Jack Frost was known to people as a fairy tale that only kids believe in.

But the story had one thing wrong.

Jack Frost was a girl.

She had the form of a sixteen year old girl with white hair pulled back in a Ponytail wearing a blue hoodie, some brown pants and carrying a Shepard's Crook and she was barefooted.

Jack smiled as she remembered when she first got the Shepard's Crook around three hundred and three years ago and she acted just like a kid with a new toy, especially since it helped her control ice… But when she went to the nearest village to find out where she was, no one saw her.

No one could see her and no one could touch her.

She had no memory of who she was until three years ago when Pitch, the Boogeyman made a comeback and she was chosen as a Guardian.

It took a while to find out her center in being a Guardian but she figured it out.

Fun.

She's the Guardian of Fun.

But right now she was flying around as she made it snow making people stop and stare because it never snows here but Jack was laughing at how excited the kids were getting as she saw them running around.

"This is always the best part of the job." Jack said with a smile as she saw more kids fooling around. "Isn't it Baby Tooth?"

Baby Tooth was a miniature Tooth Fairy who was one of the millions of assistants that collect Teeth but Jack saved this certain one from Pitch and she hung out with her since then.

Baby Tooth nodded vigorously.

It's been pretty quiet since Pitch was sealed away so she only see's the Guardians when they get together once a year to share what has happened with their jobs.

… It's also been a while ever since she tried to break into Santa's Workshop but that's probably because she could now use the front door whenever she wishes.

Seeing enough snow on the ground Jack smiled again as she made a snowball and threw it at a random kid eliciting a Snowball fight making her laugh at how much the kids were enjoying this snow day.

"Be careful or Jack Frost will be nipping at your nose." A nearby adult said to a kid.

"Who's Jack Frost Mom?"

"Oh no one."

"No one?" Jack gave the lady a look. "Oh now that's cold."

Baby Tooth laughed a bit as Jack said that.

With a smirk she threw another snowball at a nearby kid making him join in as she made ice on the ground.

That's when it happened.

There was a screech and the sounds of a crash behind Jack as she spun around to see that a car slid on the ice crashing into a wall and she saw two adults that were killed by the impact.

"Oh no!" Jack ran over to the car. "I-I didn't mean for this to happen, I was just bringing winter to these kids!"

The fun stopped as people gathered around the car.

"Are they still alive?"

"No, they aren't moving."

"Hey aren't those the Starks?"

"It's just Howard and Martha."

"Don't they have a son?"

As all those words were said Jack's eyes widened as she realized one thing.

She caused a boy to be orphaned near Christmas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Finding this Tony Stark kid wasn't too difficult as Jack watched sadly from outside the Police Station Window as they delivered the news to the kid.

'_It's all my fault._' Jack thought sadly. '_If I was paying more attention this wouldn't have happened._'

While she was thinking that Baby Tooth gave her a concerned look trying to find a way to cheer her up but no idea came.

Jack was so deep in her thoughts she looked up to see the Man in the Moon shining which meant the yearly meeting was beginning so she looked back at Tony. '_I'll be back… I promise to try make up for what I did._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the North Pole Jack wasn't her usual talkative self as she listened to the others give their reports. For example, North, or as people call him, Santa, was nearly done with the Christmas preparations while the Tooth Fairy was working overtime on kids. Bunnymunds, the Easter Bunny was doing good with the Easter preparations and Sandy the Sandman was tired from his nightly routines.

Jack got along with Tooth Fairy, Sandy and North better than Bunnymunds… Although that could be due to the blizzard of '68 a long time ago during spring. But they have a mutual respect for each other in the line of work that they do in keeping hope alive.

After a bit Jack realized how quiet it was as she looked up to see them looking at her and she realized it was her turn to give a report.

"Jack, are you okay?" Tooth Fairy asked in concern.

"… I screwed up." Jack admitted with a sigh.

"What did you do this time?" Bunnymunds asked thinking that it wasn't anything too serious. "Did you make it snow in Hawaii or something?"

"No, I went to Malibu." Jack looked up. "I was giving snow to kids and I didn't see a car when I made ice on the ground… I orphaned a kid!"

They all looked shocked at what Jack said.

"Jack, it was just an accident." North tried to say with Sandy nodding vigorously.

"Come on Frosty, we know that you wouldn't do anything like that on purpose." Bunnymunds said. "You love kids way too much for that to happen."

"It still doesn't change the fact that it happened!" Jack cried out. "Because of my carelessness, a kid lost his family near Christmas."

"Calm down." Tooth Fairy told her as she put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "You aren't helping anyone by blaming yourself."

"What's this kid's name?" North asked after a few seconds.

"Tony Stark." Jack said making North nod.

"Anthony Stark eh?" North took out his list. "He's the heir to a Weapon's Company."

But there was no answer as North looked up to see Jack gone. "She left while you were looking at your list Mate." Bunnymunds explained to the jolly man. "Can't really blame her."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack was back in Malibu as she saw Tony in his room with tears on his face as a man named Obi left. "I'm sorry." Jack said as she stood behind Tony even though he wouldn't see her. "It was my fault-."

A noise caused her to look at Baby Tooth who was in her hoodie pocket as she shook her head.

"No Baby Tooth, it was my fault and I'll carry that forever." Jack said softly before looking back at Tony. "I know that I can't take back what I did and if you could see or hear me you would probably hate me forever… And I wouldn't blame you, but I promise to help you whenever you need it."

Tony was still looking at the floor so Jack decided to take his mind off of what happened as she focused causing some snow to fall in his room. "Wha?" Tony looked up in shock to see snow falling from his ceiling. "What's going on?"

There was wonder in Tony's eyes as he saw the snow making Jack smile that she succeeded in taking his mind off of things.

But it didn't last as Tony looked down again and Baby Tooth made a sad noise causing Tony's eyes to widen. "Who's there?"

"Wha?" Jack asked making Tony look around some more before his eyes widened at seeing her. "You can see me?"

Tony nodded.

'_Oh boy._' Jack thought as she rubbed the back of her head awkwardly not knowing what to do. "Uh hi there."

"W-Who are you?" Tony asked as he backed away.

"You don't know my name and yet you can see me?" Jack found this very strange and as Tony didn't answer she decided to give him a break considering what he went through. "I'm Jack Frost."

Not surprisingly Tony snorted. "Yeah right and I'm the Easter Bunny."

Jack chuckled. "Bunnymunds hates it when people do that."

"… Bunnymunds?"

"Yeah, surprisingly that's the Easter Bunny's real name." Jack said floating to Tony in a questioning manner. "But how can you see me? Only kids who believe in me can see me."

Tony shrugged. "Let's say for the sake of the argument you really are Jack Frost." Tony began slowly. "Why are you here?"

"I always wanted to see what Malibu was like." Jack said with a smile deciding not to say that she was the cause of his parent's deaths. "And if you don't believe that I'm Jack Frost then how did I make it snow in your room?"

"… Isn't Jack Frost supposed to be a guy?"

Now Jack just rolled her eyes. "People were very sexist when I came into existence, not wanting to believe that a girl had the powers of ice, especially with my name being Jack." She explained before smiling again. "You want to see some tricks?"

Tony didn't answer as he just gave her a look.

"… Tough crowd." Jack muttered with her arms crossed as Baby Tooth came out causing Tony's eyes to widen.

"What's that?"

"Hm?" Jack chuckled. "This is Baby Tooth, one of the Tooth Fairies helpers but she's taken a liking to travelling with me."

At that point someone knocked. "Tony, who are you talking to?" Someone called out.

"Uh, no one Obi." Tony called back as he remembered Jack saying that most people can't see her. "I'm just talking for the sake of it."

Obi didn't answer for a few minutes but he said. "If you're sure."

As Obi left Jack looked at Tony. "So back to the tricks?"

Tony shrugged and decided to humor her. "Sure."

**To Be Continued…**

** I know what you are all thinking. Another new story?! I can't help the ideas that pop in my head and I have to at least post it to see what other people thing… As for it being another story with a gender bend I just decided to go for it.**

** Well please review and it will be explained much later on how Tony could see Jack.**


End file.
